


Кромешный рай

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Generations (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Посол Спок решает предотвратить гибель людей на Веридиане III.Действие происходит после событий, показанных в 11-ом фильме, но новые Кирк и Спок в сюжете не участвуют.





	Кромешный рай

**Author's Note:**

> За иллюстрацию спасибо моей любимой художнице **оку**.

 

****

 

Решение достичь Нексуса было логичным. Спок знал ещё три способа путешествия во времени, но прыжки через Арку Хранителей грешили неточностью, чёрные дыры вели себя непредсказуемо, а единоличного доступа к звездолёту, достаточно мощному для того, чтобы совершить временной скачок, у посла Спока не было. Конечная точка пути была рассчитана до миллиметра, корпус под вой сирены, лязг металла и треск ломающихся переборок дрожал со всё увеличивающейся амплитудой, агонизировать кораблю оставалось примерно семь целых и четырнадцать сотых секунды. Космос же, наоборот, был вечен и безмолвен; аномалия, в которую волею посла Спока занесло шаттл, непрерывно двигалась, менялась, закручивалась багровыми вихрями; то гасла, погружая корабль в черноту, то озарялась янтарными всполохами. Невозможный, невероятный Нексус, спасший Джима и отвергнутый им ради спасения чужих жизней, точка пересечения интересов многих с интересами одного...

   
Настало время покинуть корабль. Шансы добраться до Нексуса живым составляли чуть более четырёх процентов, но для посла эта вероятность была приемлемой. Отключив щиты и блокировку, он распахнул люк, и воздух с хлопком устремился прочь, увлекая за собой единственного члена экипажа. Успев почувствовать режущую боль, Спок потерял сознание.  
  
  
  
Внутренние часы доложили, что он только что вышел из целебного транса, в коем провёл 2.7 суток. Это была первая осознанная мысль. Вторая констатировала временную потерю памяти, а у третьей не было шансов быть услышанной ― потому что Спок открыл глаза навстречу свету и ослеп. Тревога на склонившемся над ним лице сменилась радостью, неистовой и лучащейся, с какой, наверное, на солнце два атома водорода сливаются в атом гелия, выплёскивая в космос брызжущую энергию. Два прозвучавших одновременно имени были переводом слова «счастье» на вулканский и человеческий.

  
  
  
― Поразительно, ― произнёс коммандер, не сводя с капитана сияющих глаз. ― Джим, меня всегда восхищало твоё уникальное умение побеждать, даже находясь в абсолютно безвыигрышной позиции.

  
  
― Я всё ещё полон сюрпризов, да? ― подмигнул Кирк, сметая фигуры в коробку; чёрный король покатился с доски, но был ловко подхвачен в воздухе. ― А ещё я чертовски пунктуален: через три минуты наc ждут на мостике.

  
― Три минуты тридцать восемь секунд.

  
Капитан, фыркнув, отодвинул шахматы, склонился над чёрной макушкой и потёрся о неё щекой. Моргнув и доверчиво приоткрыв рот, Спок потянулся к его губам, но те отпрянули, изогнувшись в ослепительно-коварной улыбке.

   
― Нетушки, мистер Спок, нас заждалась «Энтер... ― договорить Джиму не дали быстрые поцелуи, нетерпеливые, как порывы горячего вулканского ветра.

  
  
  


― Я Гайнан, ― негромко сказала она. ― И меня здесь нет.

  
Эта женщина сразу ему не понравилась. В её внешности не было ничего отталкивающего: темнокожая землянка, ни молодая, ни старая, ни красивая, ни урод. Что-то во взгляде: голодное, пустое, ищущее. Тогда, в первый раз, на Гидеоне, Спок отметил её для себя и тщательно избегал. Здесь, на Эридиуме, она появилась снова ― и это было абсолютно нелогично, потому что до Эридиума семь дней пути на варп-скорости, а «Энтерпрайз» единственный звездолёт в этой части квадранта.

  
― Я Гайнан, ― сказала она. И Спок, внезапно ощутив в груди душный холод, стремительно обернулся, ища глазами Джима. Джим был рядом. Джим всегда был рядом. Спок выдохнул, но холод остался.

  
― И меня здесь нет, ― растянув губы в безрадостной улыбке, монотонно и ритмично, словно заколачивала гвоздь, произнесла женщина. ― И его, ― чёрный палец указал на Джима, ― тоже.

  
  
  
Спок склонялся над капитанским креслом, почти касаясь светло-русых волос, дыша их запахом. Джим был рядом, здесь, с ним. Джим. С ним. Правильно, логично, истинно. Но к правильности примешивалась пугающая странность: нападение клингонов на звёздную базу, отказ половины щитов, потеря мощности ― почему-то всё это казалось пустым, легковесным, далёким, неважным. Важен лишь голос, глубокий и тёплый, золото в волосах, горящий умом и бесстрашием взгляд, случайное касание, яркое, как рождение сверхновой... и неумолкающее, звенящее, как выпущенная в бесконечность стрела, стремление к единству, абсолютному и вечному.

  
  
  
  
  
В каюте его поджидала Гайнан. Спок, отшатнувшись, замер в дверях, душа отчаянное желание обернуться и отыскать взглядом Джима.

  
― Посмотри на себя, ― потребовала Гайнан. ― Посмотри на свои руки. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел себя реального, таким, каким без сознания плавал в пустоте, очутившись в Нексусе, таким, каким увидела тебя я.

  
Спок почувствовал, как немеют пальцы. Хотелось бежать на мостик, но он словно прирос к порогу.

  
― Давай же, гляди внимательно. Видишь? Старческая кожа, вздутые вены. Это ― подлинное. Всё остальное ― проделки Нексуса. Твоя молодость ― фантом, как и я, как и...

  
Вселенная внутри посла Спока взорвалась болью, боль огненым фронтом за долю секунды промчалась по ней из конца в конец, выжигая всё на своём пути, без остатка заполняя пространство, бывшее его душой. Боль била в глаза, орала в уши, хлестала горлом. Спок покачнулся.

  
― Джим ― иллюзия, ― повысила голос Гайнан.

  
― Нет, ― наконец, еле слышно выдохнул Спок. ― Джим настоящий.

  
― Настоящий Кирк покинул Нексус с капитаном Пикаром. Что стало с ним потом, мне неизвестно, зато тебе известно наверняка. Не поделишься?

  
Весь питавший до этого душу Спока кислород выгорел, больше поддерживать горение было нечему. С равнодушным спокойствием он посмотрел в глаза Гайнан, и темнокожая женщина вздрогнула.

  
― Адмирала Кирка из моей временной линии нет в живых. И самой линии тоже. Я летел к Нексусу, чтобы последовать отсюда на Веридиан III в будущее этой временной линии и предотвратить гибель людей от рук Сорана.

  
― А затем забыл, зачем прилетел, ― подхватила Гайнан. ― Но я тебе напомнила.

  
Спок помолчал. Было нелогичным пересказывать этой женщине первые секунды на Нексусе и чувства, которые он испытал, открыв глаза и увидев Джима. Даже если он из других молекул, даже если не из молекул вовсе, но это Джим. Оставить его немыслимо.

  
― Природа этого места заставляет попавшего сюда видеть и ощущать то, что ему больше всего хочется?

  
Гайнан кивнула.

  
― Мне не хочется видеть тебя, и, тем не менее, вижу. Я нахожу в этом логическое противоречие.

  
― Я не совсем иллюзия. Эхо той Гайнан, что когда-то обитала в раю и покинула его против воли. Я обладаю некой самостоятельностью, но радости Нексуса не для меня.

  
― Здешний Джеймс Кирк тоже эхо, оставленное побывавшим здесь адмиралом Кирком?

  
Гайнан довольно улыбнулась:

  
― Ну вот, старый вулканец, ты и признал очевидное.

   
Спок не отреагировал. Не дождавшись ответа, собеседница вздохнула и неохотно проговорила:

  
― Нет. Этот Кирк ― твоя воплощённая Нексусом мечта, а тот ушёл добровольно и ничего здесь не оставил. Я же очень не хотела покидать это место и поплатилась за глупость. Слышал, на Земле говорят: «оставить частицу своей души»? Та Гайнан уже никогда не станет цельной личностью, а мне придётся вечно облизываться на чужое счастье. Ты представить себе не можешь, каково это.

  
Спок отвернулся. Сейчас он шагнёт назад, плотно, очень плотно закроет дверь и вернётся на мостик, и склонится над капитанским креслом...

  
― Ты что, разве не собираешься на Веридиан III? ― сложив на груди руки, недоумённо поинтересовалась Гайнан.

  
Спок шагнул назад.

  
― Эй, вулканец! Обманывать себя ― нелогично.

  
Спок закрыл дверь.

  
― А ты ― обманываешь себя, упрямый старик! ― донеслось через тонкую переборку.

  
Спок выпрямил спину и зашагал на мостик.

  
  
  
  
― Спок?

  
Коммандер усилием воли отогнал напряжение.

  
― Джим?

  
― Если ты не занят, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.

  
― Конечно.

  
― Последнее время... ты не замечаешь?.. полно всяких странностей.

  
Спок обмер.

  
― Да?

  
― Помнишь наш десант на Новую Эритрею? Мы вынуждены были нарушить Первую Директиву, но от руководства Звёздного Флота ничего не последовало. Вообще ничего, даже письма, хоть я и отправил им рапорт. Или взять, к примеру, энсина Гринберга. Мне казалось, неделю назад он, получив отпуск, отправился на Землю, но сегодня я, как ни в чём не бывало, столкнулся с ним на верхней палубе. Или тот клингонский корабль, который мы вчера преследовали ― у меня такое чувство, что всё это уже было месяцем раньше, причём в точности.

  
Спок старался дышать ровно.

  
― И ты, ты, Спок, ― Джим шагнул к нему, обнял за плечи и пристально посмотрел в глаза. ― Ты словно в каком-то столбняке, будто ждёшь, что в любую минуту по нам шарахнет молния!

  
Коммандер бросил быстрый взгляд на свои руки.

  
― А ещё, Спок, наши чувства, наши отношения, ― (Спок вздрогнул). ― Они слишком идеальны, слишком... копируют мои мечты, ― Джим поднёс пальцы к губам Спока, не позволяя тому перебить.

 

 ― Знаешь, порой мне кажется, всё вокруг ненастоящее, будто я всё это придумал, увидел во сне или навоображал, валяясь в коме.

   
Коммандер оцепенел. Джим мягко, но настойчиво прижал немеющую ладонь Спока к своему лицу.

  
― Ты понимаешь, о чём я, Спок, я же вижу! Я должен знать правду. Мне нужна правда. Я не приказываю, я прошу, но... пожалуйста, t’hy’la.

  
Спок отдёрнул руку и спрятал ладони за спину, судорожно вцепившись в собственное запястье, попытался унять дрожь. Случилось то, чего он так боялся, чего страстно не хотел, и что, следуя логике Нексуса, никогда не могло произойти. Он беспомощно смотрел поверх джимова плеча, а мозг на световой скорости просчитывал возможности и вероятности. Безвыигрышный сценарий, гарантированное фиаско, стопроцентный неблагоприятный исход. Джим, с его-то напором и упрямством, обязательно добьётся своего. Джим ― гордый, прекрасный, умный ― столкнётся с тем, что он всего лишь фантом, иллюзия, фантазия старого вулканца. Зелёная кровь Спока замирала в венах при мысли о том, как унизительно будет для капитана это осознание. Если бы Спок мог стереть себе память, он немедленно так бы и поступил. Да, ему стоило всего лишь захотеть, и Джим, дёргаемый Нексусом за ниточки, забыл бы о своих подозрениях, принял как должное ментальные щиты, перестал бы интересоваться, кто такая Гайнан ― но это было предательством. К тому же ― к дьяволу логику ― все чувства Спока в унисон вопили о настоящести Джима. 

  
Спок благоговейно провёл рукой по прохладной коже и, не дав себе шанса передумать, соединил два разума в один.

  
  
  
  
После смертельно долгого молчания Кирк произнёс:

  
― Ты должен закончить то, что начал. Отправься на Веридиан III и сделай, что собирался.

  
Спок выдохнул.

  
― Это Нексус. У меня есть сколько угодно времени.

 

― Ты только оттягиваешь неизбежное.

 

― Если я покину Нексус, ты исчезнешь.

  
Джим, внешне бесстрастный, кивнул.

  
― Разумеется, ведь я ― иллюзия.

  
Спок заключил его руку в свои. 

  
― Но ты ощущаешь себя человеком, живым. Ты наделён памятью, мыслями, чувствами. Разве не ошибочно ставить во главу угла способ появления на свет ― из чрева матери или в силу неизученного каприза вселенной?.. ― Спок коснулся губами его пальцев и, обжигая их дыханием, прошептал. ― Мой друг, мой брат, мой t’hy’la, ты должен жить.

  
Лицо Джима исказила гримаса боли, он выдернул руку.

  
― Спок, кто из нас вулканец? К дьяволу жалость! Я не обладаю свободной волей! Спок, я существую только благодаря твоей фантазии! Моя вторичность очевидна! Призови уже на помощь свою чёртову логику!

  
― Насчёт свободы воли я бы с тобой поспорил, ― пробормотал Спок. ― А моя логика... ― коммандер уткнулся щекой в напрягшуюся и моментально отпрянувшую шею Джима. ― Боюсь, с годами я растерял всю свою чёртову логику.

  
  
  
Дни, тягостные и гнетущие, следовали один за другим. Спок, путающийся, то ли он посол, то ли коммандер, сознавал, что время в Нексусе ничего не значит, и он может перенестись в любой приглянувшийся ему момент, только пожелав, ― скажем, в день их первой встречи (здесь, на Нексусе, или же годы назад на «Энтерпрайз») или в ночь их первого поцелуя и всего, что за ним последовало, но он решительно запретил себе что-либо желать и с мрачным смирением принимал и холодность Джима, и своё отчаяние. Джим злился, Джим настаивал, Джим, как порою казалось Споку, даже как-то, одному ему ведомым способом, может, с помощью своего непостижимого обаяния, привлекал на свою сторону Нексус, но Спок каждый раз отвечал «нет». Отвечал, внутренне холодея от страха, потому как знал, что Джеймс Ти Кирк всегда добивается своего.  
  
  
Гайнан поджидала на мостике. На капитанском месте она смотрелась удивительно чуждо, но хуже того, она была не одна, за её спиной, массируя пальцами спинку кресла, стоял Джим. Гайнан набрала в грудь воздуха, как перед долгим рассказом:

  
― Сегодня, посол, я поведаю о том, о чём ты не узнаешь даже по своим сверхсекретным дипломатическим каналам. О пребывании настоящего Джеймса Кирка на Нексусе.  
Спок растерянно посмотрел на Джима, тот мрачно кивнул.

  
― Как думаешь, ― задушевно протянула Гайнан, пристально разглядывая Спока, ― что его здесь окружало? К чему он стремился, о чём мечтал, кого видел своим спутником, другом, любимой? ―Гайнан сделала сочувственное лицо и несколько раз моргнула. ― Хочешь знать, кем был для него ты, и был ли ты с ним вообще? ― она помедлила, не сводя глаз с каменного лица коммандера.

  
― Нет.

  
― Нет? ― с наигранным изумлением переспросила та. ― Не верю! Конечно, хочешь, ― Гайнан снисходительно покачала головой. ― Приготовься, сейчас будет больно.

  
― Джим, ― чувствуя, что происходит непоправимое, взмолился Спок. ― Не надо, Джим!

  
― Капитан, ― процедил тот.

  
― Капитан, ― задохнувшись, повторил Спок.

  
  
  
Мостик таял: беззвучно плавились переборки, приборы, экраны; в барабанные перепонки давила медленная, плотная, горячая, как лава, тишина; Джим на секунду коснулся плеча тонущего в пустоте Спока и шагнул в тронутый рябью дверной проём, а затем исчезло всё. Спок был один.  
  
  
Внутренние часы доложили, что он пребывает в теперешнем состоянии 3.4 суток. Спок по-прежнему был один, и по-прежнему он всё ещё находился в Нексусе. Окутавшая его космическая аномалия клубилась багровым туманом, изредка то там, то тут вспыхивали, извиваясь, слепяще-алые змеи, а затем распадались и гасли. Спок прикрыл веки и в тысячный раз мыслями потянулся к Джиму. Ответа не было. Джим Кирк, предельно непостижимый даже в своей фантомной версии, предпочёл сгинуть, только бы настоять на своём. Он не мог этого сделать, но у него получилось. Нелогично, поразительно, невыносимо. Спок предпринял тысячепервую попытку. В конце концов, за сто с лишним лет он тоже овладел искусством нелогичности.

  
  
  
― Коммандер Спок? ― изумился смутно знакомый мужской голос. ― Что вы здесь делаете?

  
Спок приоткрыл глаза. На расстоянии 2.3 метра перед ним, на зыбком фоне из танцующих вихрей, лишённые твёрдой опоры, стояли двое: Гайнан и капитан Пикар.

  
― Если кто вам и поможет, то только он, ― сложив на груди руки, заявила Гайнан. ― Я вам больше скажу: он нарочно добрался сюда, только чтобы получить возможность попасть на Веридиан III.

  
― Неужели? ― обрадовался визитёр.

  
Спок обратился к Пикару:

  
― Какой сегодня год?

  
Получив ответ, он посмотрел на Гайнан:

  
― И, кроме меня, капитану «Энтерпрайз» некому помочь?

  
― Разуме...

  
― Следовательно, ― не дав ей договорить, продолжил Спок, ― Адмирал Кирк избежал попадания в Нексус. Пикар, мне необходимо знать: он жив?

  
Пикар коротко кивнул, с недоумением глядя на вулканца.

  
― Джеймс Кирк едва не погиб, но его спасли вы, коммандер. Странно, что вы этого не помните. И почему вы называете капитана Кирка адмиралом?

  
― Я не могу этого помнить, потому что тот, за кого вы меня принимаете, другая версия меня, более молодая. Наши биографии и воспоминания разнятся. Это долгая история, капитан, и я бы не хотел сейчас на ней останавливаться. Меня больше интересует, почему Гайнан помнит пребывание адмирала Кирка в Нексусе в то время, как в этой временной линии его здесь не было?

  
Гайнан несколько раз растерянно моргнула:

  
― Не знаю. Тут нет времени, может, поэтому?

  
― Вероятно, в Нексусе сходятся различные временные линии, и законы, общие для остального пространственно-временного континуума, здесь не работают.

  
― Всё это очень познавательно, коммандер Спок, но вы мне нужны на Веридиане III. Соран готовится уничтожить двести пятьдесят миллионов жизней. Вы идёте со мной? 

  
Спок кивнул. 

  
  
  
Проклятый металл выскальзывал из старческих узловатых пальцев, железо рвалось, звенья, державшие мост, лопались, словно проволочные. Лет в сорок Споку ничего бы не стоило подтянуться на руках и за считанные секунды, легко цепляясь за шатающийся над пропастью остов, взбежать наверх по скрежещущим в агонии останкам моста. Но и сейчас, хоть годы давно уже перевалили за сотню, ему хватило ловкости и сил добраться до пульта и отключить поле невидимости. Жаль, что на этом всё. Подробности смерти Джима стояли у Спока перед глазами так, словно он не прочёл о них в рапорте капитана Пикара, а наблюдал воочию. И в том, что его собственная кончина в этой вселенной повторит гибель Джима в их родной, уже не существующей временной линии, было нечто глубоко символичное и правильное, верное должности первого офицера «Энтерпрайз».

  
  
― Отпускай! Я тебя держу!

  
Привычка повиноваться этому голосу вросла в Спока на уровне инстинкта; ещё не осмыслив услышанное, он разжал пальцы, и мост с грохотом и лязгом, гремя и переворачиваясь, ринулся в пропасть. Без него. Его крепко сжимали сильные руки. Спок повернул голову и не поверил глазам. На него смотрело лицо Джима, его Джима, молодого, счастливого и испуганного.

  
― Ты ранен, Спок? Ты ранен?

  
― Нет, ― прошептал Спок и умер от счастья.

  
Когда он воскрес на пыльных камнях Веридиана III, это было лучшее воскресение из возможных. Над ним склонялся Джим, его Джим, юный, прекрасный и сильный. Живой. Настоящий. В стороне прогрохотал взрыв, скрыв Сорана и его установку в облаке пламени. Хватаясь за уступы и оскальзываясь на камнях, к ним торопился Пикар. Джим сжимал в ладонях чуть дрожащие узловатые пальцы Спока, и по старым венам, грозя прожечь насквозь, нёсся восторг. Споку казалось, он не в силах выронить ни звука, но, когда бесконечно родные губы произнесли с тревогой и любовью его имя, его собственные, потресканные и сухие, приоткрылись, умоляя и радуясь, чтоб выпустить на волю эхом, птицей, ответным признанием самое красивое, самое дорогое из всех существовавших на свете имён.

  
― Спок, я покинул Нексус, не распавшись на атомы. Стало быть, я настоящий?

  
― Действительно. Безупречно логично. Настоящий. Самый что ни на есть.

  
Пространство меж ними звенело от невидимой дрожи. Спок сжал его пальцы: такие тёплые, крепкие, такие реальные.

 

 

― …Когда всё вокруг начало пропадать, я подумал, что исчезну тоже, но не исчез, а очутился в какой-то цветной искрящейся мешанине. Сперва я полагал, что всё ещё существую благодаря тебе, тому, что ты по-прежнему в Нексусе. Но время шло, ничего не менялось, и я начал сомневаться в своей иллюзорности. В конце концов, у меня были воспоминания: о детстве, о годах учёбы, о службе на Звёздном Флоте. Не мог же я всё это почерпнуть от тебя? Но нет, понял я, мог.  Ведь ты со своим Джимом объединял разумы и знал о нём всё, до мельчайших деталей. С другой стороны, если ты покинул Нексус, а я всё ещё существую, это доказывает…  Мне нужно было знать наверняка. С той самой минуты, как я остался один, меня невыносимо тянуло к тебе. Поэтому я не посмел искать тебя, я разыскал Гайнан. Она сказала, что ты отправился с капитаном Пикаром на Веридиан, а мой реальный двойник так и не появился. И тогда я понял, что натворил. Я гнал тебя, чтобы избавить от иллюзии, чтоб возвратить к реальной жизни, а вместо этого обрёк на гибель. Чем дольше я думал, тем сильнее в этом убеждался. Да, Спок, во время мелдинга я видел рапорт Пикара о моей смерти… то есть, смерти моего реального двойника из твоей временной линии... От мысли, что на его месте можешь оказаться ты, мне хотелось размозжить себе череп. Но больше всего на свете я хотел оказаться рядом с тобой. И в какой-то момент я осознал, что Нексус мне повинуется: он почти забросил меня на Веридиан, но я видел, что могу не успеть, и потребовал месяц форы. Помня содержание рапорта, я решил заполучить сапоги-антигравы или хотя бы фазер. Ближайшая к Веридиану индустриально развитая планета ― Сарториус, туда я и отправился из Нексуса. Там я раздобыл антигравы…  Как? Устроился мойщиком окон. Ну, и заодно пришлось позаимствовать шаттл дальнего действия, это было сложнее. Меня здорово потрепала орбитальная полиция, но всё-таки я удрал, а в сотне парсеков от Веридиана у этого корыта отказали двигатели и система жизнеобеспечения. К счастью, на борту оказались четыре скафандра с двухдневным запасом кислорода в каждом. Как я менял их, задерживая дыхание! За восемь дней мне как раз удалось реанимировать шаттл, и я выжал из этой развалюхи все соки, боясь опоздать...

  
Шаттл, прилетевший за капитаном Пикаром, нёс их к повреждённой «Энтерпрайз». Пикар заинтересованно прислушивался к рассказу Кирка, изредка вставляя недоумённые возгласы, Спок же просто слушал, сжимая в ладони тёплые крепкие пальцы. Даже, пожалуй, внимал. Ловил каждое слово.

  
― ...На Сарториусе из офиса компании по мойке окон я вылез в земную сеть и разыскал Боунза. Ему уже почти миллион лет…

  
― Маккой? ― переспросил Пикар. ― Вы говорите о Маккое? Ему нет и двухсот.

  
― Я помню его другим… Спок, я тебя не заболтал?

  
Учитывая, что всё это время Спок не отрывал от лица своего капитана сияющих глаз и почти не дышал, спрашивать было излишне. А может, и нет, потому что посол неожиданно выдал фразу, явно не связанную с прозвучавшим только что.

  
― Джим, ты помнишь наш визит в экспериментальную колонию на Гамме Гидры-4?

  
― Да, но почему ты спрашиваешь?

  
― Вирусы. Старение. Логично предположить, что, располагая штаммом, можно запустить реакцию в обратную сторону. Уверен, это осуществимо, и я смогу сделать процесс контролируемым. Разумеется, если мне поможет доктор Маккой.

  
― Если я не ослышался, ты только что пообещал избавить мир от старости?

  
― Действительно.

  
Пикар отёр пот с безволосого затылка.

  
― Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Но было бы  неплохо, ― он поднялся с кресла. ― Вам принести воды? Лично меня эта жара доконает.

  
― Да, спасибо, капитан, ― поблагодарил Кирк.

 

― …Прости, что причинил тебе боль, ― стоило худощавой фигуре Пикара удалиться, тихо проговорил он. ― Гайнан рассказала не всю правду. Мой двойник на самом деле получил от Нексуса Антонию, это так. Но подлинные желания Нексус воплощает на самом деле: он возвращает в реальный мир, он создал меня. Всё прочее ― навязанные иллюзии. Твой Джим не любил Антонию, иначе она стала бы настоящей. Поверь, он любил тебя.

 

Спок моргнул.

 

― Ты не должен извиняться.

 

Кирк замотал головой.

 

― Должен, ― он стремительно поднял ладонь Спока, сжимающую его пальцы, и быстро поцеловал. ― Он любил тебя так же сильно, как я.

 

― Джим… ― голос Спока пресёкся.

 

― И… пока я оставался один в Нексусе, я много размышлял о том, что видел в твоём разуме. И тоже задумал большой проект. Понадобится путешествие во времени и твои знания, ― он завладел руками вулканца, стиснул их в ладонях. ― Спок, я сделаю всё, чтобы спасти Вулкан. Мы вернём его.

  
И когда от этих слов ладони старика дрогнули, Джим зарылся в них лицом, не видя ни таращегося на них со Споком пилота, ни Пикара, не знающего, куда деть занятые стаканами руки.

 

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
